divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
''Divergent The night after the first rankings were posted, Edward was stabbed in the left eye with a butter knife. Tris deduced that Peter and Drew did it as they were both missing from their beds that night. Tris helped Edward by comforting him and calming him down until help arrived. Afterwards, Edward left resulting in him being Factionless, seeing as his injury would hinder him from going through Dauntless initiation. Myra, Edward's girlfriend, also in the same initiate class and one of the last ranked leaves voluntarily with him. Insurgent Edward is now living with the Factionless led by Evelyn Johnson after his departure from Dauntless initiation. He now wears an eyepatch to cover up his wounded eye. Myra is also no longer with him because he became violent and nearly killed Drew. When Tris, Four and Peter go to meet up with the factionless Edward spots Peter and almost attacks him. Before that, it is also revealed that Edward may have provoked Peter's attack. In the attack against the Erudite, Edward gets wounded by Christina, who shot him in his side, after he shot her in the leg. Allegiant Edward is shown to be a part of an anti-faction demonstration, destroying the Choosing Ceremony objects. An Erudite man charges towards Edward but Edward hits his shoulder with the sledgehammer he was using. Next Edward hits one of the ceremony bowls. Tobias runs at him and says to stop but doesn't listen. Because of that Edward tries to hit Tobias with the hammer but gets punched in the ribs. Once he got punched someone fired 3 bullets, one hitting Edward in the gut, one to the Erudite guy, and the last bullet injuring a bystander. Edward is taken to the hospital but he dies a few minutes later. Skills Edward was the top transfer initiate in Dauntless at stage 1 of intiation. He was particularly good at hand-to-hand combat because he began learning it when he was ten for fun, according to Will. He was fast and athletic while being the only intiate that could beat Peter at hand to hand combat in stage 1 of initiation. Relationships with other characters Myra In part of knowledge, seemingly, Myra would be Edward's careful girlfriend that follows him almost everywhere, even if it meant becoming factionless. It is assumed that she did not get Dauntless on her aptitude test. She was weak but Edward would encourage her. It is guessed that Edward would have fought Myra first. But, not knowing Edward's true self, she left him for trying to kill Drew, care-free of him and never wanting to see him again because he was violent to others. Will Along with Edward and Myra, Will transferred to Dauntless from Erudite. Even though they were from the same faction, Will did not interact with Edward and Myra much. This is because they were dating and he "didn't want to be the third wheel". Peter Hayes In the Dauntless faction, Edward was the best Faction Transfer. Peter stabbed him in the eye with a butter knife out on jealousy because Edward was ranked first and Peter was second.This scene however was not included in the movie. Edward left Dauntless because he believed that is was no longer worth it to continue initiation of and Myra left with him. After leaving dauntlessjoined facionless. Later, he met Peter in The Eaton household in Abnegation and warned not to give Peter any cutlery due to Peter stabbing Edward in the eye. Drew and Molly ''Main article: Drew ''Main article: Molly '' When Drew and Molly were leaving Dauntless, and became factionless Edward almost killed Drew, to get revenge for when Drew helped Peter stab his eye out with a butter knife. Drew and Molly left, knowing if they stay Edward could kill them in revenge. Film Portrayal Edward was portrayed by Ben Lamb in the films. Category:Dauntless Category:Factionless Category:Characters Category:Erudite Category:Transfer Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Antagonists